Loopy L
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: When Mr. L gets electrocuted while working on Brobot, he becomes loopy and child-like. Samantha and Dimentio take turns keeping him from doing stupid things.


**Me- … *Cough, cough* **

**Mr. L- -_- **

**Me- ^^' *Gives L a cookie* **

**Mr. L- -_-**

**Me- *Pats L's head* **

**Mr. L- -_- **

**Me- … :/**

**Mr. L- -_-**

**Me- *Pokes L's head***

**Mr. L- *Falls over, revealing he was just a cardboard standup***

**Me- WHOA. **

**Dimentio- *Floats in* **

**Me- Oh, hey, Dimentio! Have you seen-**

**Dimentio- *Explodes into confetti* **

**Me- .O.O. U-Um… **

**Mario- *Walks in***

**Me- M-Mario?**

**Mario- I'm not Mario. I'm not even human. *Turns into a Dalek***

**Me- ;~; *Whimpers* **

**Dalek- EXTERMIN- *Gets knocked over by Luigi* **

**Luigi- *Has tentacles and five eyes* Blarghity bloo.**

**Me- W-What's happening?! **

**Count Bleck- Everything. *Turns into a balloon and floats away***

**Mr. M- *Walks in, turns into a blue dog, and chews on a random stick***

**Me- Neh…Th-This is t-too random for m-me…*Runs away, crying* **

***Everything turns back to normal***

**Mr. L and Luigi- *High-five each other* **

**Mr. M- Aw, I didn't want her to cry…**

**Mario- Me neither. **

**Dimentio- At least we found something too random for her. I never thought I'd see this day…**

**Count Bleck- Yeah… This is strange.**

**Mr. L- We should probably get on with the story… Uh… R&R, readers! **

"Ahaha~ What are you doing up so early this fine day?" Dimentio was floating upside down in front of Mr. L. The mechanic was working on one of Brobot's hands. He was currently trying to ignore the younger boy, but found it impossible. With a sigh, Mr. L tilted his hat up and glanced at Dimentio.

"As you can see, I'm fixing the circuits in Brobot's hand," he gritted his teeth. "And I could really use some quiet, please and thank you."

"Of course," Dimentio smiled, but continued to hover in front of the mechanic. After a couple awkward minutes, Mr. L looked up.

"Quit staring at me with that creepy look," he growled.

"Whatever you say," Dimentio disappeared. Mr. L looked around anxiously and then went back to work. He grabbed a couple wires in his hand and was about to cut them when Dimentio spoke again.

"How's it going?" the jester asked, appearing behind L. Mr. L's eye twitched in surprise and his pliers slipped, making him accidentally cut the wrong wires. And a sharp stab of electricity shot through Mr. L… And he passed out.

* * *

"So… When's he gonna wake up?" Dimentio asked nervously.

"I have no idea; I am not a doctor," Count Bleck replied in a snappish tone.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dimentio protested. Count Bleck sighed, glancing at the unconscious mechanic, who was lying on his back in his bed.

"I guess I can't blame you; you just happened to be in the room," he murmured. At that moment, Mr. L shifted slightly and opened his eyes halfway.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Dimentio floated over to the side of L's bed. Mr. L glanced at him and then sat straight up.

"Hi!" he said in a cheerful tone, smiling.

"… Mr. L?" Dimentio asked slowly.

"Hi!" Mr. L repeated, his eyes shining.

"Mr. L, are you okay?" Count Bleck questioned, walking over. Mr. L's head snapped up and he looked at the Count.

"Hi!" the mechanic repeated again.

"… Uh oh…" Dimentio murmured.

"Uh oh," Mr. L repeated, tilting his head.

"I think he might be… I dunno… Loopy… For a while…" Dimentio groaned. "The electrocution must have hurt his brain… It will wear off."

"You're not a doctor," Count Bleck pointed out.

"I know I'm not a doctor!" Dimentio yelled. Mr. L's silver eyes suddenly welled up with tears. The Count and the jester both looked, startled, at L.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Count Bleck interrogated.

"H-He yelled at me," Mr. L sniffled.

"No, I wasn't- Ugh…" Dimentio hugged Mr. L tightly. Mr. L immediately regained his cheerful composure and giggled. Dimentio let go of L and floated backwards.

"Well… Since we don't know how long it will take to wear off, and he's kind of… Out of it… Someone will have to be watching him constantly. He could hurt himself," Count Bleck reasoned.

"Well, I'll take first watch, I'll suppose," Dimentio sighed. Count Bleck nodded and teleported away. Dimentio sat down in the chair next to L. Mr. L moved so that he was sitting cross-legged and facing Dimentio.

"So, uh… Hello, L," the jester said awkwardly.

"Hi!" Mr. L waved.

"Hi, what do you want to do?" Dimentio asked.

"Do? … Stuff!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"What kind of stuff?" Dimentio sighed.

"Fun!" Mr. L smiled.

"…" Dimentio took his jester hat off and gave it to L, who gasped.

"Colorful!" Mr. L hugged the hat tightly and then started playing with the little bells on it.

"Alright, just stay here for a second…" Dimentio stood up and teleported to the kitchen. Samantha and Mimi were messing with a weird device.

"Hi, Dimmy!" Mimi looked up when Dimentio entered. "We heard about L."

"I called dibs on second watch," Samantha smirked.

"… Cool. Anyways, do we have any snack foods?" Dimentio questioned. Samantha looked at the counter and picked up a cup of custard and then grabbed a plate with fish fingers on it.

"Fish fingers and custard!" the winged girl exclaimed, handing the jester the plate and cup.

"… Oh thanks," Dimentio teleported back to L's room. When he got there, he found Mr. L was staring at his hand with tears in his eyes. Dimentio's hat lay discarded next to him. He looked up when Dimentio came in.

"H-Hi," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Dimentio set the plate on the table and sat down in the chair again. Mr. L held his hand out to Dimentio. There was a small paper cut on his forefinger. How he got a paper cut when there was not a scrap of paper near him is a mystery to everyone.

"I-I got a boo-boo," Mr. L said in a child-like voice.

"Aw, that's not that bad," Dimentio said in a calm voice. He snapped his finger and a band-aid appeared in his hand. He gently applied the band-aid to L's finger and then kissed the bandaged paper cut. "See? All better."

"Yay!" Mr. L became cheerful again.

"Good. Hey! I brought you a little something," Dimentio picked up the plate of fish fingers and custard and handed the plate to L. Mr. L looked at it and then looked up at Dimentio.

"Do you need me to help you?" Dimentio chuckled.

"Yeah!" Mr. L smiled. I swear, if he had a tail, it would be wagging a thousand miles per hour… Whoa, where did that thought come from…

"Okay, open your mouth," Dimentio ordered, picking up one of the fish sticks. He dipped it in custard and then put it in L's mouth. "Now, just chew and swallow." Mr. L did so. After a couple minutes, the plate of fish fingers was empty. Mr. L looked around in confusion.

"Where'd the food go?" he asked, looking at the jester.

"Uh… In your tummy," Dimentio poked the older boy's stomach.

"Why'd it go in there?" Mr. L questioned, curious.

"…" Dimentio thought for a moment. "… To, uh… Have a party." This made Mr. L giggle.

"There's a party in my tummy," the mechanic suddenly stopped laughing and glanced at his stomach. "But… It still feels empty…"

"You're _still_ hungry?" Dimentio sighed. "Okay, I'll go... Invite some more food to your... Tummy party." He teleported downstairs. Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but Dimentio grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, got down on his knees, and his eye started twitching.

"Samantha, I need help," he whispered. "Mr. L is too random for me as of this moment. It's your turn to take care of him now!" Samantha pried Dimentio off.

"Alright, alright!" she giggled.

"Thank you," Dimentio sighed with relief. "Now, you should know he's convinced that all the food he eats is partying in his tummy."

"… Wow…"

"Yeah, and he's still hungry, so… Take him something else to eat when you go up," Dimentio informed her, standing up and brushing himself off. "Well, I'll be taking a nap if you need me. Ciao~" And he teleported away. Samantha sighed, grabbed a bag of cookies, and flew up to L's room. Mr. L was playing with Dimentio's hat again when she arrived.

"Hey, L!" Samantha flew over to L's bed and sat down next to the mechanic.

"Hi!" Mr. L hugged Samantha. Samantha giggled and pushed L away.

"I brought you some cookies!" she held up the bag.

"Are they gonna go in my tummy, too?" Mr. L tilted his head and smiled.

"Yep! And they can join the fish fingers and custard at the party in your belly!" Samantha took a cookie out of the bag and shoved it in L's mouth. Mr. L chewed it and swallowed. He rubbed his stomach.

"Yummy!" he sighed happily.

"Want some more?"

"Yeah!"

A couple minutes later, the bag was reduced to crumbs.

"Alright! You full now?" Samantha asked.

"Yeth," Mr. L made a cute derp face. Samantha laughed and hugged him.

"You should get electrocuted more often," she teased.

"I like adventures!" Mr. L smiled like an idiot.

"Let's role-play!" Samantha suggested. "I'll be a damsel in distress and you be the hero!"

"Okay!" Mr. L giggled. Ten minutes later, Samantha and Mr. L were giggling underneath a blanket fort that was held up by some chairs.

"Uh oh! Watch out for the dragons!" Samantha held up her hand in front of a flashlight, casting a dragon-shaped shadow on the inside of the blanket. Mr. L shrieked in fake terror, but then started giggling.

"Rawr!" he managed to say through giggles. Then he tackled Samantha and chewed on her arm, careful not to break the skin.

"G-Get off!" Samantha laughed. Mr. L hugged Samantha tightly and giggled.

"You're my berry best friend!" he exclaimed. And then he yawned.

"You sleepy?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah…" Mr. L trailed off and rubbed his eyes. Him and Samantha crawled out from under the blanket fort. Mr. L climbed into his bed and Samantha covered him with his blankets.

"G'night," Samantha said.

"Nighty-night," Mr. L whispered before falling to sleep.

* * *

Samantha groaned sleepily and blinked her eyes open. It was midnight. She climbed out of her bed and headed downstairs for some milk. On her way back to her room, she heard Mr. L yawning.

"Hey, Mr. L?" the winged girl whispered, walking into L's room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I only just replied to you with a completely coherent answer."

Samantha frowned and her wings drooped.

"Oh… You're back to normal…" she whispered.

"Back to normal? What do you mean?" Mr. L sat up. Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed and told L all that had happened.

"Wow… I was… Pretty insane, wasn't I?" Mr. L asked.

"Yeah, but you were fun…" Samantha replied, although the second part of the sentence was a quiet whisper. Mr. L heard it, though.

"Hey," he put his hand on Sam's knee. Samantha glanced at him. "I can still be fun…"

"…" Samantha looked away. Mr. L tilted her face back to look at him.

"How about this; tomorrow, you and I will do whatever you want, okay? I promise," he smiled in the dim light.

"Pinkie promise?" Samantha asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Mr. L recited, putting one hand over his heart and raising the other hand in the air. Samantha smiled slightly, and then threw her arms around L's neck. After a moment of surprise, Mr. L returned the hug.

"Thanks," Samantha whispered.

"Anytime, berry best friend," Mr. L smiled.

**The next day**…

"Do it again! Do it again!" Samantha demanded, giggling. Mr. L crossed his eyes and made an adorable derp face. Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

"Having fun?" Mr. L asked, picking up a fish finger, dipping it in custard, and eating it.

"Totally! It was so awesome of the Doctor to let us borrow his TARDIS!" Samantha exclaimed, running over to the TARDIS console. Mr. L joined her.

"Where to now, Captain Springfield?" he smirked.

"Somewhere exciting! And dangerous! And fun!" Samantha yelled, hugging Mr. L from behind.

"Great idea! To Fiji! … Sometime in the past!" Mr. L threw a couple switches.

"What's so great about the past of Fiji?" Samantha wondered out loud.

"Oh, you'll see," Mr. L snickered. "Be prepared though. This place will be pretty dangerous and may involve lots of running!"

"Danger is my middle name and I'm in track! I'm totally prepared!" Samantha said boldly. And then the two friends smiled at each other before going back to flipping switches and turning knobs.

**Mr. L- Moral of the story: I don't have to be electrocuted to be fun! :D**

**Mario- *Rolls his eyes and looks at Luigi***

**Luigi- *Is doing a handstand* **

**Mr. M- … What **_**is**_** so great about the past of Fiji? **

**Dimentio- *Before L can reply* It used to be called Cannibal Isles because cannibalism was frequently practiced there. **

**Mr. M- Of course **_**you**_** would know that. **

**Dimentio- Hey, you asked, I answered. **

**Luigi- And **_**why**_** would Sam want to go there? **

**Mr. L- Sam likes to be reckless and get into dangerous situations. And, frankly, so do I. **

**Mario- Speaking of Samantha, has anyone seen her since she ran off?**

**Dimentio- Count Bleck went off to look for her. **

**Count Bleck- *Appears***

**Mario- Did you find her?**

**Me- *Cartwheels into the room, does a front flip, and lands on Mr. L's shoulders* Hiya! **

**Mr. L- *Gets thrown off balance slightly, but then regains control* Hello! **

**Mr. M- Imma end the author's notes now-**

**Luigi- Hope you enjoyed! Please review! *Smirks at Mr. M* **

**Mr. M- Aw, I wanted to do that… **


End file.
